Generatie IV
Generatie IV in de Pokémon franchise, is een term die gebruikt wordt om de vierde set van games en Pokémon geïntroduceerd in de serie te beschrijven. De Generatie IV games introduceerde een aantal verbeteringen zoals nieuwe Pokémon, moves en gameplay eigenschappen. Chronologisch lopen deze games samen met Generatie II op de tijdlijn. Starter Pokémon Zoals in andere hoofd Pokémon games werd een nieuwe set van starter Pokémon geïntroduceerd. Zoals de traditie zijn deze Pokémon Water-type, Gras-type or a Vuur-type. De nieuwe starters zijn Piplup (Water), Turtwig (Gras) en Chimchar (Vuur). In de Gold and Silver remakes, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, blijven de starter Pokémon hetzelfde. Dit zijn Totodile (Water), Chikorita (Gras) en Cyndaquil (Vuur). Gym Leiders en de Elite Vier Generation IV introduceerde een nieuwe set Gym Leiders en Elite Four in de Diamond, Pearl en Platinum games. Al deze trainers zijn gespecialiseerd in een specifieke Pokémon type en zijn de sleutel om verder door het spel te komen. De HeartGold en SoulSilver Gym Leiders, Elite Vier en Kampioen blijven onveranderd. Gym Leiders Diamond, Pearl en Platinum HeartGold en SoulSilver Johto= |-| Kanto= Elite Four Diamond, Pearl en Platinum Pokémon Champion In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum, de Pokémon Kampion is Cynthia, een vrouw die op verschillende in het spel helpt de speler helpt. De Kampion in HeartGold en SoulSilver blijft hetzelfde als Generatie II, namelijk Lance, een ex-lid van de Elite Vier een man die samen met de speler Team Rocket uitschakelt. Vijanden In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum, is de vijand Team Galactic, Team Galactic wil namelijk met Dialga (Diamond/Platinum) en Palkia (Pearl/Platinum) een nieuwe wereld maken. In Diamond/Pearl voorkomt de speler dit, in Platinum voorkomt Giratina de creatie van een nieuwe wereld. In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver, is de vijand Team Rocket. Ze willen de oude organisatie opnieuw oprichten nadat Giovanni het had opgeheven omdat hij verslagen was door Red. Pokémon Lijst met Pokémon van Generatie IV Games Hoofd serie Side-Series Trivia *Geen enkele generatie introduceerde zoveel legendarische Pokémon als generatie IV. *Alle Sinnoh starters hebben een tweede type wanneer ze volledig geëvolueerd zijn. *Alle Sinnoh starters geëvolueerde vormen (Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon) kunnen super effectief zijn tegen elkaar met hun tweede type. *HeartGold en SoulSilver zijn uitgebracht met een stappenteller die de PokéWalker wordt genoemd, de PokéWalker laat spelers Pokémon met hun mee brengen. *Alle Sinnoh starters kunnen wanneer ze volledig geëvolueerd zijn Earthquake leren. *Generatie IV heeft de meeste legendarische Pokémon. *Generatie IV heeft de meest evolutionaire aanvullingen op eerdere Generaties families, zoals Sneasel en Weavile of Tangela en Tangrowth. *Uitvindingen van Generatie IV en V werden al verklapt in Sapphire, Ruby, en Emerald. Als je naar de Devon Corporation building gaat kom je op de eerste etage een aantal uitvinders tegen die aan het werk zijn op computers. Als je met ze praat heeft één het over een machine om fossiele tot leven te wekken, een ander zegt dat hij werkt aan een machine die dromen van Pokémon visualiseert, hij zegt vervolgends dat het niet goed gaat met zijn onderzoek. De laatste onderzoeker heeft het over een machine die zorgt dat je met Pokémon kan praten, maar deze machine heeft nog maar weinig succes gehad. Deze laatste uitvinding komt mogelijk in Generatie VI. *In Pokémon Platinum is Fantina de derde Gym Leider. Maylene is de vierde en Crasher Wake is dan vijfde. In Pokémon Diamond en Pearl is Fantina de vijfde, Maylene de derde en Crasher Wake vierde. *Dit is de eerste Generatie met Online Pokémon Battles. en:Generation IV Categorie:Generatie IV Categorie:Generaties